In Love With A Criminal
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: No importaba cuántas veces se alejara de él, siempre iba a causarle el mismo efecto y las mismas ganas de tenerlo a su lado. Prisión AU/ Riren/ Lemon /Angst


**In Love With A Criminal** **.**

 **-x-**

-Uh, ¿te gusta duro, _Jeanbo_?

No había sido la forma más placentera de ver esos ojos grises, de escuchar esa lóbrega voz. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una taciturna sinfónica? ¿Desde cuándo su impasible rostro era corrompido por una pícara sonrisa? Eren era nuevo en la fuerza, y lidiar con este tipo de mierdas no estaba en su lista de deseos. Pero debía soportarlo, era su trabajo después de todo.

Ver al hombre camuflar su dolencia ante la brusquedad de Jean al esposarlo era esperable, aunque sus maniobras parecían más cosa de un show que un intento de escapismo. Ese día Eren Jaeger cumplía un mes en la policía oficial, y le resultaba normal ver a los delincuentes resistirse ya sea a Jean o a cualquier otro; pero este… este era diferente.

-No sabía que pateabas para los dos lados, Rivaille.

Eren levantó una de sus tupidas y castañas cejas. _Conque los dos lados, ¿uh?_

-Digamos que no le hago asco a nada.-, el par de grises ojos cambió de target, dirigiéndose a los verdes de Eren.-Sin embargo si tengo que elegir, me quedo con ese de ahí.-, acompañó sus palabras con un cabeceo, señalándolo indisimuladamente y relamiéndose los labios con impudicia, enseñando así un reluciente y plateado piercing de lengua. Eren sintió un profundo asco, y su expresión no ocultó tal aversión.

-Esta vez te vas a quedar un poco más que la última.-, le dijo Jean ignorando el coqueteo con su colega.-Te estás portando mal, Rivaille, ¿es que no aprendes, enano?

-Púdrete, cara de caballo.

Jean rodó los ojos ante la burla, y por más que Eren quería reír, no lo hizo, tan sólo abrió la puerta trasera del patrullero, permitiéndole a su colega entrar al delincuente.

-Ya vas a tener tiempo para pensar algún insulto más original.

-¿Más original?-, preguntó el hombre con voz apacible e irónica.-No sabía que Cara de Caballo era un sobrenombre familiar para ti. Mis disculpas.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, quien se divertirá viendo cómo te descompones en una celda voy a ser yo.

Era la tercera vez en lo que iba del año que detenían al hombre. Robos o destrucción de la propiedad pública, siempre lo mismo.

-¿Y tú? ¿No hablas?-, preguntó Rivaille mientras se acomodaba en el medio del asiento trasero. Había provocación en su tono, y Eren respiró fuerte tratando de ignorar esa profunda voz. Y esos glaciales ojos. Y ese brilloso pelo azabache.-Está bien. Entiendo cuando no soy bienvenido. No te preocupes que no te molestaré, Bright Eyes.

-Debo cambiar mi celular. Se me cayó ayer y no me está andando bien.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Me vas a ignorar tan descaradamente?

Eren en efecto siguió sin responderle. No quería saber nada del hombre, mucho menos escuchar esos apodos. _Rivaille_ se podía ir al infierno.

-x-

-¿Qué es esta vez?-, preguntó Smith sobándose el puente de la nariz. Lidiar con Rivaille era cosa de rutina para ellos. Smith lo odiaba.

-Robo de una gasolinera y destrucción de la misma. Incendió el lugar.

Smith suspiró. Era tarde y el papeleo no se iba a hacer solo.-Encárgate tú, Günter. Jaeger, lo hiciste bien, puedes irte a casa.

-Gracias, señor.

Eren cerró la puerta de la oficina al salir, cansado. En las últimas cuatro horas se había agitado más que en otro día de los que llevaba en la comisaría. Ese enano estaba destinado a hacerle la vida imposible, era un hecho.

 **-x-**

A Rivaille se le dio una condena de cinco meses. Era eso o pagar una fianza de 5.000 dólares. Por eso cuando su tío Kenny pagó a la semana, Eren se sintió más asqueado. Ese maldito andaría suelto como si nada. _Lo que hace el dinero_ , pensó.

-¿Armin? Hola.-, el agotamiento mental podía esperar. Era viernes por la noche y su horario había finalizado hacía una hora.-¿Quieres ir a T&S?

Media horas después, Armin estaba esperándolo afuera.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu mejor amigo.-, comentó el chico con una sonrisa burlona. Eren lo observó asombrado. Llevaba su rubio y largo cabello atado en una media cola, logrando lucir mayor de lo que en realidad era. Le sentaba bien.

-Vete al demonio, Armin. Sabes que estuve ocupado. Igual, no quiero hablar de trabajo. Esta noche necesito embriagarme, ¿sí?

El rubio rodó los ojos pero asintió de todos modos. Eren no había bebido desde hacía mucho, y aunque la idea de que eso volviera a pasar no le apetecía, el castaño parecía andar necesitando un trago. Uno, no más. Armin se encargaría de controlarlo.

Llegaron al bar -o antro gay, mejor dicho- y después de quince minutos de hacer la cola lograron entrar. Ambos se pidieron una cerveza artesanal y hablaron de nimiedades.

-Voy al baño.-, anunció el castaño alzando la voz. La música estaba algo alta y no permitía escuchar con claridad.

Pasó unas cuántas mesas antes de llegar a los tocadores. En el de mujeres había una fila un tanto considerable, y Eren se alegró de en ese momento ser hombre.

Si bien no tenía problemas en usar los urinales, estos se veían demasiado sucios, por lo que optó dirigirse a uno de los inodoros. Asumiendo que no había nadie abrió la primera puerta, la cual estaba mal cerrada.

Sus ganas de orinar fueron olvidadas de momento. Su garanta que estaba algo seca por la cerveza se había deshumedecido aún más, logrando que dejarlo sin aliento fuese tarea más fácil. Habían pasado horas desde que absolvieron a Rivaille, ¿y tuvo tiempo y _ganas_ de ir a un puto bar?

-Mmm… sí, así.

Su voz sonaba obscena, mas su cara no denotaba el placer que manifestaba su tono. El hombre que tenía comiéndole la entrepierna no podía ver sus expresiones de todos modos, así que no importaba si el azabache se veía como una estrella porno o como un empleado de turno nocturno con ganas de irse a su casa.

-Hey, ¿te gusta? Mirar no es gratis, mocoso.

Eren cerró la puerta de un brusco golpe, olvidándose de sus ganas de utilizar el inodoro. El hombre se podía ir a la mierda. Eren no quería, no _necesitaba,_ ver eso. No le importaba lo que hiciera. No. En lo más mínimo. Rivaille podía acostarse con quien quisiera y a Eren le iba a dar lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto?

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-, Armin no precisaba escuchar a Eren quejarse para saber que algo lo estaba molestando. Hacía años lo conocía como para saberse sus gestos de memoria y lo que significaban.

-Estoy bien, pero quiero irme a casa.

Algo _definitivamente_ lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, y si bien el rubio hubiese preferido saber de qué se trataba ese cambio drástico, no preguntó.-Está bien. Te llevo. Sólo… espera que voy yo al baño.

Eren quería decirle que no, que podía usar el de su casa. No deseaba que viese la misma escena que había presenciado él. Pero cuando decidió frenar a su amigo, este ya se había perdido entre la muchedumbre.

Eren suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su silla. No le quedaba otra opción más que esperar.

-¿Más tarde vas a jalártela pensando en lo que acabas de ver?-, susurró esa voz. El aliento chocando húmedo en su oreja.

 _Por supuesto_ que Rivaille no iba a tardar en aparecer. Era un provocador al fin y al cabo.

-Vete, ¿quieres?-, respondió Eren, volteándose apenas para dejar ver una expresión que gritaba "me das asco". Pero el azabache sabía mejor. Eren no sentía asco. Lo que Eren sentía eran celos. Claro que su orgullo y obstinación no iban a dejar que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos. A Rivaille esto lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Piensas echarme sin antes invitarme un trago?

-Creo que puedes conseguir tragos a cambio de mamadas sin mi ayuda.-, fue su tosca respuesta. Y si Rivaille antes estaba sonriendo, ahora sentía que las comisuras de sus labios cortarían su epidermis de tanto extenderse.

-Sabía que no podrías dejar de pensar en mí.

Eren iba a decirle que no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero advertir la áspera lengua del azabache lamer la piel de su cuello lo hizo entrar en shock de inmediato; el contraste cálido del músculo con lo frío del piercing generándole leves espasmos.

-Mmm… hueles bien.

Para desgracia del hombre, el contacto no duró mucho más, ya que tras divisar entre el gentío al amigo de Eren, decidió irse para evitar situaciones incómodas.

-Nos vemos pronto, Bright Eyes.

Eren parecía sedado, y ni bien Armin lo dejó en su casa, el castaño se metió en su cama con una mano adentro de sus pantalones, cumpliendo con la profecía del azabache.

 **-x-**

Tres meses después Rivaille fue arrestado nuevamente. Eren no sabía si alegrarse de verlo otra vez, o enfurecerse de saber que el objeto de sus deseos era un delincuente con todas las letras.

Esta vez había sido un poco más grave el asunto. Robo a mano armada y un hombre gravemente herido a causa de un disparo en el estómago. Eren escuchó decir a sus colegas que dicho hombre se trataba de un abogado algo estafador y que "se lo tenía merecido", pero su moral le impedía pensar tan descorazonadamente.

-Esta vez no va a salir por un tiempo, así su tío o Dios intenten pagar una fianza.-, murmuró Jean mientras encendía un cigarro. Eren lo observaba con curiosidad, y se atrevió a sacarse algunas dudas.

-¿Qué sabes de Rivaille?

Su colega tragó algo de humo y guardó el encendedor. Primero hizo una mueca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; una mueca llena de molestia, pero no se detuvo ahí.-Es un desastre.-, comentó negando.-A veces me pregunto por qué hace lo que hace. Se está arruinando la vida a propósito y no logro entender por qué.-, Jean se notaba fastidiado, como si en verdad le molestase ver a un sujeto como el azabache en esas circunstancias.-Es un tipo inteligente, por eso es que sospecho que hay algo más. No se trata de un simple ladrón. Rivaille es peligroso en verdad, así sus crímenes no sean tan graves. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Eren coincidió. El azabache era inteligente y algo más se traía entre manos.

Durante el tiempo que Rivaille estuvo en la prisión que a Eren le tocaba visitar, no hubo momento en que el flirteo se detuviera. Era pasar por la celda del hombre y sentir sus mejillas acalorarse.

Eren iba más seguido de lo acordado, y aunque al oficial Smith le resultaba un tanto extraño, no se lo impedía.

El castaño aprovechaba los momentos en que salían al receso y se sentaba a vigilar a los reos, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era observar la forma en que el azabache entrenaba. Se detenía a mirar cada músculo de su cuerpo trabajar, cada gota de sudor escurrir por el desnudo torso. Eren incluso aprovechaba el horario en que se duchaban para verlo. Rivaille lo molestaba diciendo que era un pervertido. Eren no lo negaba, eso se había convertido en un juego de a dos.

-Hey. ¡Hey! ¡Déjalo!-, gritó el oficial Jaeger al ver cómo Rivaille molía a golpes a su compañero de celda. Se trataba de una pelea estúpida por ver quién se quedaba con la última goma de mascar.

Rivaille no tardó en acercarse a Eren, y aunque se quiso pasar de seductor tras lamer uno de los barrotes de hierro, el asco fue más fuerte y terminó por escupir en el suelo. Eren se burló de él, pero su risa se terminó de inmediato cuando escuchó al hombre hablar.

-No te rías tanto. Sé que deseas tener tu barrote de carne en mi boca.

-¿Qué-

-No te hagas ilusiones, mocoso. No me gustan los pitufos.-, continuó el azabache haciendo referencia al uniforme azul de Jaeger. Eren se dio media vuelta y se fue temprano ese día.

Una semana después del incidente Rivaille logró escaparse. Las peores noticias llegaron al enterarse que había asesinado a un hombre. Un médico de 45 años, según los reportes del forense. Apuñalado veinticuatro veces… Rivaille estaba desquiciado.

La búsqueda era intensiva, pero el azabache se había vuelto invisible ante la ley.

-Hasta mañana, Jaeger.

Eren salió de la comisaría una hora después de haber terminado su turno. El papelerío le había llevado más tiempo, es que para hacer un trabajo a medias prefería sacrificarse y terminarlo.

Hacía frío en las calles, por eso cuando entró y la calidez de su hogar lo recibió, se dispuso a relajarse. Le fue difícil, sim embargo, puesto que había algo raro ahí. Eren pudo sentir como si alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Se echó hacia atrás al ver la silueta del hombre en su sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitarte?

Rivaille lucía destrozado. Sus ojeras estaban más acentuadas de lo normal, y su ropa se veía sucia, descuidada. Eso no era común en él. Había algo raro no sólo en sus ojos sino en su forma de mirar. Quien no lo conociera hubiera jurado que el hombre había estado llorando. Pero eso era imposible.

-Levi…

-Sólo… sólo déjame quedarme. Sólo por hoy, Eren.

El castaño era débil. El sex appeal del azabache era poderoso, pero él, _todo él_ y lo que le transmitía era la verdadera droga de Eren.

Por unas horas se olvidó de quién era. Se olvidó de _Rivaille,_ también. Rivaille no existió mientras se besaban. Eren se concentró en su piel y en sus fríos labios, buscando compartirle algo de calor.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Eren no dijo nada. No respondió de ninguna manera. No cabeceó ni negó. Él sólo… Eren sólo se perdió entre los fuertes brazos de Levi. Sentir esos callosos dedos acariciar su mejilla era un prólogo de lo que le esperaba, y no quería arruinar el momento con su bocota.

-Yo sí te extrañé.-, susurró entre los labios del castaño, haciendo a un lado la desgarradora sensación que parecía carcomerlo por dentro.

Levi sabía que el mocoso lo quería, que lo deseaba y que lo había extrañado, y aunque no necesitaba escuchar al chico decir todo esto para confirmarlo, su silencio le generaba dolor.

-Yo-, Eren estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Tenía sus motivos. Levi estaba al tanto de esto, por eso no lo forzó.

-Está bien. Entiendo.

No hablaron más. Lo que empezó con besos cortos en el cuello terminó por convertirse en una sesión de lengua y saliva y poca ropa.

Eren tenía la piel caliente, la respiración agitada. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, y todo se debía al hombre que tenía encima. Todo lo bueno y lo malo se debía a él. En parte. Pero esa noche hubo más gemidos que preguntas y dudas. Eren no quería pensar, sólo quería sentir, y Levi buscaba consuelo físico, y tal vez algo más.

En sus crudas penetraciones no había rastro alguno de amor, pero su rostro era una cosa distinta.

 _Levi-Levi-Levi_

Ese nombre se había convertido en una plegaria para Eren. Los gemidos y jadeos que emitía iban a estar presentes hasta en sus más profundos sueños.

Eso estaba _mal_.

Se sentía bien, pero era un jodido error.

Las uñas de Eren quedaron grabadas en la pálida piel de Levi. Iban a ser un recordatorio efímero. Cuando esas medialunas se borrasen se iban a borrar los recuerdos de esa noche. Probablemente. Con suerte. Eren no lo quería lo suficiente como para jugársela por él, y lo comprobó cuando al hacerlo alcanzar el clímax este se tapó los ojos susurrándole angustia.

-Estás bajo arresto.

Tenía que ser una puta broma, pero no. Eren estaba hablando en serio y sus lágrimas lo comprobaban.

Levi tragó saliva y se vistió de mala gana. Salió de esa casa sin haber encontrado consuelo alguno.

Eren había quedado peor. Destrozado.

 **-x-**

Eren continuó con su vida, suponiendo que Rivaille haría lo mismo.

No se permitió pensar en el hombre. No podía si quería permanecer de pie, fuerte, cuerdo. "Levi" y "sensatez" eran palabras opuestas. Había demasiados sentimientos con los que lidiar. Era más fácil negarlo todo.

Toda prudencia y juicio que Eren había logrado reunir le fueron arrebatados cuando sintió un par de manos arrastrarlo hacia un callejón a media cuadra de la comisaría.

El brusco contacto le fue familiar, y no tuve que ver al hombre a los ojos para saber que se trataba de Levi.

No llegó a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, ya que su mente se vio nublada por culpa de los finos labios del azabache, que comían con hambre los suyos.

Eren contribuyó de la misma manera, con las mismas ganas y ferocidad.-Te necesito-

-Espérame en tu casa. No puedo ir contigo. Al rato voy.

Eren hizo tal cual Levi le había indicado.

Cuando el azabache llegó se encontró con una sorpresa. No se trataba de Eren quien le abría la puerta, sino de uno de los oficiales de la 401.

Eren le había tendido una trampa y lo sorprendente es que Levi en verdad se sintió traicionado. De todos modos no le guardó rencor al mocoso.

Lo trasladaron a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Las cosas se habían salido de control y hasta él sabía que si esta vez lo atrapaban nadie sería gentil como de costumbre. Tal vez sí se lo tenía merecido después de todo.

-Te tomó cariño rápido.

-¿Qué?-, Eren no estaba en sus casillas. No del todo. Venía hablando con Jean desde hacía un buen rato, mas no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras.

-Rivaille. Te tomó cariño rápido.

-Ya te dije, tú mismo viste que tenía una obsesión conmigo.

-Sí, pero que se haya tatuado tu nombre en sus nudillos me dice que hay algo más que una obsesión.

O Eren era demasiado estúpido o definitivamente ciego. Había notado el nombre de Izzy en la mano derecha de Levi, ¿pero el suyo?

Por algún motivo esa fue razón suficiente para ir a visitarlo. Claro que dejó pasar unos meses. Sin mencionar que fue de civil para no llamar tanto la atención.

Se sentó enfrentado al vidrio de cristal que lo separaba de su pequeña perdición. Levi apareció a los minutos, usando ese horrible mono naranja. Eren fue el primero en levantar el teléfono, nunca quitándole la mirada de encima al azabache. Había sorpresa en sus ojos grises, sorpresa de ver a quien lo traicionó como su visita.

-¿Cómo te tratan?-, su voz había salido firme. La práctica frente al espejo había rendido frutos.

-La comida sabe toda igual y los guardias no son muy bonitos como tú pero… no está tan mal.-, el tono bromista se notaba forzado. Eren sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Levi-

-Shh. No digas ese nombre.

-Lo siento.

Sus disculpas no se debían a haberlo llamado así, y Levi no necesitó que se lo explicasen.

Levi estaba sentenciado de por vida. Los cargos se le sumaron: robos, heridos, asesinato, y Eren lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar. ¿Lo tenía merecido? Probablemente. Sí. ¿Se sentía bien verlo detrás del vidrio? No.

-¿En verdad lo sientes?

Eren asintió.

-¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de otra manera, la aprovecharías?

La pregunta era confusa. El castaño no sabía de quién estaba hablando, a quién se estaba refiriendo.

El prolongado silencio hizo que Levi se levantara de su asiento sin mirar a atrás. Eren creyó que había arruinado todo.

 **-x-**

Tres días después salió la noticia de que el peligroso criminal Rivaille había escapado. Eren se atragantó con su comida. Supo al instante que tuvo que ver con su visita. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando, horas más tarde, quien tocaba a su puerta era el azabache con una semi sonrisa exhausta en su rostro.

-Ya sabías que iba a venir a buscarte, Bright Eyes.

Se lo esperaba, pero el temor de que el hombre estuviera allí para vengarse lo invadió de todos modos.

-No vine para matarte.-, comentó rodando los ojos. Eren era muy transparente en cuanto a sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

El azabache se encogió de hombros.-Si no me escapé antes fue porque no tenía motivos. Verte a ti arrepentido hizo que eso cambiara. No fue difícil noquear al guardia y cambiar de atuendos. Prisión de máxima seguridad mis bolas.

Eren suspiró.-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora depende de ti. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿A-a dónde?

-¿Recuerdas el pueblo de mi madre? ¿Shiganshina?-, el castaño hizo memoria y asintió con el ceño fruncido.-Ella está muerta ahora. Podemos usar su casa.

-Uh, lo siento, Levi. No sabía. ¿Hace mucho de esto?-, Eren recordaba bien a Kuchel. Siempre había sido una mujer amable. Había criado muy bien a Levi…

-Tres meses y dos días.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Por qué crees que ese maldito está muerto, Eren?-, su apacible mirada se había transformado. Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel.-Ese jodido doctor… yo no ando asesinando gente por hobby. Cuando me escapé la primera vez fue porque me enteré de que ese pomposo doctor se negó a curar a mi madre y la dejó morir. Ella tenía neumonía y era pobre. No podía pagar por su puta consulta y el muy bastardo la dejó morir. Yo sólo le devolví el favor.

-Levi… no sabía… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo hubiera podido ayudarla…

-Ya es tarde para pensar en eso.-, fue lo que dijo Levi. "Yo no quiero tu caridad", fue lo que escuchó Eren.

Esa misma noche se fueron en el auto de Eren. Su placa la había dejado en la casa, alguien las iría a buscar en algún momento.

Eren no tenía a nadie. Desde pequeño había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de avión, pero cuando en verdad se sintió solo fue tras la partida de Isabel. Vivir cómo esa pandilla asesinó a su hermana y a su cuñado fue lo que lo llevó a un abismo plagado de noches llenas de alcohol. Levi, su novio de siempre, permaneció a su lado algún tiempo, pero eventualmente se fue para hacerse cargo de los malditos que le quitaron la vida a Izzy y a Farlan. Después de eso Armin lo ayudó a recuperarse de su adicción a la bebida, y tras una larga rehabilitación, Eren decidió unirse a la fuerza, estar del lado de la justicia. Qué irónico le sonaba todo ahora.

Su único motivo para seguir era Levi.

-Sí que está guapo Armin.

Eren se distrajo brevemente del camino para codearle las costillas.-Que ni se te ocurra.-Levi tan sólo rio.

-Me encanta verte celoso.-, el ex oficial rodó sus ojos. Era tarde y Levi se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Oye, para un momento.

Habían estado viajando por siete horas ya. Ambos tenían sueño pero sabían que no les convenía parar. No por mucho tiempo al menos.

-Sabes, nunca me fui. No del todo. De hecho, en un principio creí que te habías unido a las fuerzas para poder verme. Yo era un reo VIP desde hacía rato.

Las bromas a un lado… eso era cierto. Levi no se había ido. No a propósito. No abandonó a Eren, sólo… el castaño no merecía ese destino. Claro que se forma de pensar cambió cuando lo volvió a ver. Tal vez era egoísta querer tenerlo para él, pero no lo podía evitar.

-No vuelvas a dejarme, Levi.

-Nunca más, Bright Eyes.

 **A Luna de Acero, que aunque quería porno hard triple xxxxxxxxx, este fic se terminó convirtiendo en algo angustioso. Espero que te/les haya gustado :D**

 **Ps: Perdón si hay muchos typos, es que mi cabeza anda medio mareada últimamente.**


End file.
